


A Lost Star Trying to Light Up the Dark

by bespectacledboy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, slow update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bespectacledboy/pseuds/bespectacledboy
Summary: "Mingyu, I'm sorry."His mind was blank."Mingyu, are you okay? Did you hear what I just said?"He blinked, it was a sign."Huh?", he looked at his friend, eyes shallow."I'm really sorry."He left without uttering another word.





	1. Alluring

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys. This is bespectacledboy and this is the first fic I've ever written.
> 
> Posted this just in time for 520~ Happy 520! :)
> 
> Enjoy!

"Wonwoo, this is Mingyu. Mingyu, you know Wonwoo."

 

Mingyu turned to Wonwoo, smile on his face, prepared to greet the older. His smile faltered when he saw Wonwoo already looking at him with unreadable expression.

 

"You guys were playmates when you were kids, I'd say, you were best friends," Wonwoo's father continued without noticing the tension between the two.

 

 Wonwoo snickered, he was going to be late. _Stupid old man, stupid kid._ He looked at his watch again, his face full of irritation.

  

"Really now, dad? I don't have time for this. Save this shit for another day, or better yet, do it in our next life time."

  

"JEON WONWOO," his father hissed loudly.

 

 "It's okay, uncle. It's been years. It's expected that Wonwoo-hyung forgot about me," Mingyu kept his eyes on the floor as if there's something more interesting there than the beautiful man in front of him.

 

"Can I go now? I have an important date," Wonwoo asked. His father sighed. 

 

"Okay, just don't forget to be back early. We're having dinner with your mom and Mingyu."

  

But as soon as Wonwoo heard the word 'okay' from his dad, he was already on his way to the door, not minding the words after.

 

Wonwoo's father turned to Mingyu.

 

"I'm sorry about him, Mingyu. He'll warm up soon, don't worry. I have to go now too, I have a meeting at the company. We already arranged your room upstairs. Please feel at home. If you need anything, just tell the maids," he turned to leave.

 

Mingyu didn't reply. He was looking at the door where Wonwoo was just at earlier, longing evident on his face but no one was there to notice.


	2. Nauseating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, yay! :)

Mingyu was tired, physically, mentally and emotionally tired. He was starting to regret his decisions.

_What was he thinking?_

The things that happened hours ago began playing at the back of his mind.

Wonwoo’s eyes, Wonwoo’s face, Wonwoo’s voice, Wonwoo’s lips. Especially Wonwoo’s lips.

He missed Wonwoo so much, so much that he felt like suffocating when he finally met him again.

He waited for this. He anticipated for that exact moment. He remembered thinking about different scenarios in his head that he ended up having countless of sleepless nights.

Wonwoo, the one part of his past that he cherished the most.

_Why was he disappointed when Wonwoo can’t remember him? Why was he disappointed when he didn’t even recognize him? He thought they can continue where they left off. He was so wrong but he should’ve expected that._

“It’s been years, Mingyu. You should accept the fact that he forgot all about you. At least you’re finally here by his side to create new memories with him,” he whispered, trying to cheer himself up.

He felt a headache coming. If it was in a normal circumstance, he’d think that it was just because of jet lag, but it’s not. _He knew that it’s not._

He decided to take a nap, thinking it would help. He still had a few hours before he needed to prepare for the dinner Wonwoo’s parents scheduled for tonight.

He didn’t want to think about it. He didn’t want to think about meeting Wonwoo again, facing him again hours after that awkward ‘first meeting’. But who was he kidding? He’s now living under the same roof as Wonwoo. _Well, at least for the rest of the year._ They’d probably bump into each other everyday.

He didn’t realize he fell asleep until he heard his phone’s alarm, jolting him awake.

_That nap didn’t help at all. He ended up dreaming about his childhood and his memories with Wonwoo._

“I shouldn’t probably fall asleep while thinking about him next time,” he whispered to himself.

**_“You should go after the things you think that are worth it and will make you happy.”_ **

“That’s exactly what I’m doing, Wonwoo-hyung.”

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock.

“Mingyu, are you ready to go, honey?,” he heard Wonwoo’s mom’s voice coming from the other side of the door.

“I’m gonna be out in a few minutes, Auntie. Thank you,” Mingyu replied out loud.

“Okay, we’ll be waiting for you downstairs.”

He looked at the clock hanging on the wall and realized he wasted almost 30 minutes spacing off, thinking about Wonwoo.

He immediately went to the bathroom to freshen himself up. Then, he opened his luggage sitting near his bed and changed into the first decent top he saw.

He was picking up his phone and his watch from the bedside table when noticed something.

_A picture frame._

_Was it there earlier? Probably._

He spent quite a while looking at it. He remembered the things that happened that day.

“That was taken almost 10 years ago,” he thought. A sad smile can be seen on his face, it was like an automatic reaction of his body whenever Wonwoo crosses his mind.

With a final look at the picture, he went out of his room.


	3. Glowering

Mingyu was wrong. He was terribly and completely wrong.

It’s been almost a month since he moved back to Seoul. Before he came back, he thought that everything’s going to be alright. He thought that Wonwoo and him will patch their friendship up and they’re going to be the best of friends again in no time.

Everything went downhill starting from that supposed dinner with Wonwoo and his parents. Wonwoo didn’t show up. When they came back home, they were greeted by a drunk Wonwoo sitting quietly in the living room. He reeked of alcohol. Mingyu can’t help it but to feel sad.

_Did Wonwoo purposely skip the dinner? Did he spend the whole day together with that special someone he mentioned earlier?_

A lot of possible scenarios were playing inside his head. His focus only came back to the current situation when he heard Wonwoo shouting.

“Dad, I told you I was going to an important date. And I didn’t agree to go to that stupid dinner.”

“Jeon Wonwoo, can you stop being so rude?!? I didn’t raise you to be like this!,” Wonwoo’s father angrily shouted back at him.

Wonwoo snorted.

“Yeah, you’re right. You didn’t, you didn’t raise me! You were so fucking busy with your fucking business, you didn’t have time for me or even mom!” Wonwoo went straight to the door and left, loudly banging the door close.

~~~

Wonwoo was mad. No, he was fucking furious. The truth is, he was jealous of Mingyu. He saw how excited his father was when he was telling him about a certain Kim Mingyu and how is going to live with them. He saw his dad’s eyes sparkle whenever he talks about this Mingyu. He never saw his father talk animatedly like that to someone, especially when he’s talking about Wonwoo.

He didn’t know why is he feeling this way. Growing up, he already accepted the fact that his dad was a busy man. He knew that his dad is carrying a huge burden on his shoulders, handling a business conglomerate. He knew that his dad a huge responsibility. And it was not that his father didn’t make any effort to spend time with their family. His father made it to a point that the three of them eat their breakfast together everyday. It was their daily ritual to ask each other about their lives, to update each other about work and school, to share about random things, just basically talk about anything under the sun. And every month, his dad always arranged for them to have an undisturbed weekend to be spent just with the three of them.

He was never the kid who likes to be the center of attention of anyone. Yeah, he enjoy it some times but he never liked it. He was never desperate for anyone's attention, not even his parents’, especially his dad’s. So, why now? Why is he feeling that he’s back being that pathetic 9-year-old Wonwoo throwing tantrums because he was too young to fully understand how the real world works? Why is he feeling neglected and jealous?

What makes Kim Mingyu special? What does he have that Wonwoo doesn’t? Who is he?

Wonwoo ended up not going back home that night. In fact, he didn’t go home for weeks after that heated argument with his dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不好意思 ㅠㅠㅠ short chapter
> 
> TO CELEBRATE SEVENTEEN'S COMEBACK IN TWO WEEKS! You Make My Day~
> 
> plus, our finals week is just around the corner so i thought i should update soon so here we go :)


	4. Spiraling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg it's been months [almost a year tbh] but i did say it was gonna be a 'slow update' (see tags for evidence 🤦♀️) can't believe it's been almost a year since i published this, i've been busy with school, sorry ㅠㅠ
> 
> idk when the next update will be but here ya go, enjoy! 💚💜

 

"...gyu? Are you listening? Are you okay?," Jihoon asked, worry plastered on his face.

 

"Huh?," Mingyu faced his hyung and their eyes met.

 

"Are you okay? Do you need a break?," Jihoon asked again. He hates seeing Mingyu like this. _The younger doesn't deserve this._

 

"I'm okay, don't worry, hyung. Sorry," Mingyu directed his eyes on the floor. It hurts to see that look on Jihoon. It reminds him of everything. It reminds him of their situation, _his situation._

 

He knows his hyung can't help himself but to worry about him. He noticed that Jihoon has been giving him that look for the past few days. He knows he's not being fair but he doesn't want to answer the questions lying beneath those looks.

 

"I was just thinking about the exams that are coming up. What were you saying?,"  he said, trying to change the atmosphere between them. They both knew he was lying but they kept their silence. Mingyu felt bad for Jihoon. He doesn't need to add more stress, the poor boy already had a lot on his plate and many of which concern Mingyu. He is just thankful to have Jihoon by his side supporting him. He doesn't know what will to happen to him without his hyung.

 

"It's okay, gyu. I guess it's time for us to go home. Let's continue this discussion about the case tomorrow during class. You  need to take a rest, it's late," Jihoon just gave him a smile. They have known each other all their lives but that smile never failed to give Mingyu comfort every time he needs it.

 

They both gathered their things and went out of the lecture building. Comfortable silence lingered between them. They walked in silence until they reached Jihoon's car.

 

"Come on, gyu. I'll drive you home."

 

\---

 

Mingyu was shocked. Okay, scratch that. He was more than shocked. Standing before him was Wonwoo. The same guy who is one of the major reasons why he's back in Seoul. The same guy who is the reason why his heart is beating so damn fast right now, he thinks it's about to jump out of his chest. And it's the same guy who he hasn't seen since that failed reunion dinner a few months back.

"Uhm... hi, hyung. I didn't know you're home," Mingyu wanted to slap himself. He should have just waved his hand to greet Wonwoo and made a dash to his room. He just made it more awkward between them. Now, he needs to wait until Wonwoo replies so he won't come up as rude. _And that will only happen if Wonwoo plans to reply, Kim Mingyu!_

 

"In case you forgot, this is my house," Mingyu can't look at Wonwoo so he directed his eyes on the floor. _He's right, stupid Mingyu. Can you use your brain for once? He really wanted to smack himself right now._

 

"Yeah, that's right. That's why I can come amd go whenever I want," Wonwoo continued, getting the gist of the internal battle Mingyu was having in his head.

 

Mingyu remained silent. He doesn't know what to say. He felt Wonwoo's eyes on him, digging holes. This just strengthened his feeling from before that Wonwoo hates him. He felt like crying. _He doesn't want Wonwoo to hate him._

 

"Well, if you'd excuse me, I need my sleep."

 

"Oh... okay Wonwoo-hyung, good night," Mingyu whispered.

 

Wonwoo casted him another blank look and proceeded to his room.

 

\---

 

Wonwoo can't get Mingyu's tired look out of his mind. He remembered meeting the younger months ago but he doesn't remember him having that tired look on his face that time. He also noticed that the younger lost a lot of weight and has dark bags under his eyes. He guessed it's just the effects medical school can do to its students. _Like hello, who doesn't get stressed out when you're studying to be a doctor._ He can definitely relate. He might not be studying how complicated the human body works but trying his best to grasp the shits about running a business empire just affects him and his body the same way.

 

\---

 

_How he wished he was right._


End file.
